Wrong Time
by 6104honey
Summary: Rasanya untuk Park Chanyeol adalah benar. Waktu mereka yang salah.
1. Chapter 1

Musim dingin tentu bukan musim yang Baekhyun senangi. Ia benci dingin. Ia benci semua hal dingin—termasuk kopi hitam kesukaannya. Ia mengeratkan syal berwarna biru tua yang membungkus lehernya. Hidungnya sudah memerah terlalu lama berjalan di bawah tekanan udara dingin; sudah dipastikan ia akan flu begitu sampai di apartemen. Tangannya menenteng seplastik makanan ringan dan serta kaleng-kaleng bir.

Apartemennya tidak begitu jauh—tepat di sisi jalan raya besar searah dengannya. Apartemennya bukan tipikal bangunan besar. Berbentuk gedung kecil 8 lantai dengan cat coklat muda usang dan sisi temboknya banyak grafiti karya remaja-remaja nakal. Pemilik apartemen ini bukan paman tua berumur atau bibi muda fashionista. Pemiliknya adalah kakek tua yang telah menjadi duda 20 tahun lalu; Baekhyun diberitahu Jongdae—tetangga sekaligus penghuni pertama sejak apartemen ini dibuka.

Tidak banyak yang tinggal di apartemen ini, mengingat usia apartemen ini sudah lumayan tua dan penampilan gedungnya yang membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau gedung ini bisa saja langsung roboh kapan saja. Namun, Baekhyun dibuat bingung ketika melihat seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan beret biru muda menutupi kepala orang itu. Memegang sebuah kertas kecil dan sebuah koper merah menyala dengan besar yang tidak main-main di samping orang itu.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, Baekhyun menebak orang itu adalah orang kaya nyentrik yang datang mencari seseorang di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tapi, sudah lima tahun lamanya Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen itu; ia mengenal baik seluruh penghuni apartemen itu—termasuk pekerja bersih-bersih dan satpam.

Batinnya bertanya mungkinkah orang itu sedang mencari seseorang di apartemen itu? Tapi, untuk apa koper merah menyala itu?

Pikirannya berkelana jauh, tidak sadar kakinya membawanya mendekat kepada orang asing itu. Orang asing itu terlonjak kecil mendapati seseorang menghampirinya.

"Kau...mencari sesuatu?" Sebenarnya suaranya teredam oleh syalnya serta suara kendaraan di tengah jalan. Kepalanya harus mendongak ke atas karena orang di depannya ini sangat tinggi.

Orang di depannya itu menatapnya bingung untuk kemudian memberikan kertas kecil yang dipegangnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membacanya.

**_Apartemen Uli-do, Gyeongsan-si, Gyeongsang._**

**_Nomor 540, 1227._**

"Unit ini...tepat di seberang unitku. Orang yang kau cari ada di unit ini?"

Orang itu menggeleng—tanda bahwa bukan itu maksudnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hm, bisa antar aku bertemu Paman Shin?"

Baekhyun tidak menebak bahwa orang nyentrik di depannya ini kenal dengan Paman Shin—pemilik apartemen ini. Ah, mengenai hal itu, Paman Shin memang sudah berumur tua; enam puluh delapan tahun. Tapi, kakek tua itu memiliki selera humor yang cukup tinggi diumurnya yang hampir menyentuh tujuh puluh; ia lebih suka dipanggil paman daripada kakek atau ia akan kesal.

"Oh, baiklah. Biar ku antar menemuinya,"

Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki gedung apartemen. Menyapa paman yang menjadi satpam di apartemen ini; juga memberinya sebungkus roti yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket.

Pergerakannya tidak lepas dari sepasang mata bulat milik orang di belakang Baekhyun. Tersenyum kecil melihat kebaikan kecil yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Mereka memasuki gedung apartemen ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan lantai satu gedung ini. Berbentuk lorong panjang dengan pintu kamar untuk lantai satu. Di sisi kiri, ada sebuah meja resepsionis tua lengkap dengan setumpuk buku tamu, buku catatan keuangan, telepon rumahan usang, dan sebuah pot bunga kecil penghias. Di sisi sebelah kanan ada loker kecil berdebu dengan surat-surat tagihan untuk setiap nomor kamar yang tertuju. Dari luar, apartemen ini memang terlihat kumal. Tapi, bagian dalamnya cukup bersih dan terang. Setidaknya layak untuk ditinggali.

"Oh, Baekhyun?"

Paman Shin muncul dari balik meja resepsionis. Sepertinya ia lagi-lagi mencari struk belanja bulanannya yang sering ia lupa taruh. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kecerobohan kakek tua yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri.

"Paman Shin, ada yang ingin bertemu."

Paman Shin kemudian menatap orang yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, Park Chanyeol! Lama tak jumpa. Yeonchan bilang kau akan kesini untuk menempati kamarnya."

Pria yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Paman Shin. Baekhyun merasa tugasnya mengantar tamu sudah selesai, jadi ia memilih pamit. Namun, lagi suara Paman Shin membuatnya berhenti.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau harus mengantar Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Kamarnya tepat di seberang kamarmu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dirinya mengambil tempat duduk di seberang mereka—kursi berjejer tepat di samping loker surat.

"Ya, Chanyeol, sudah lama sejak aku bertemu denganmu. Empat tahun lalu? Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, Yeonchan juga tiba-tiba saja pindah. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu. Perubahan itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Baekhyun.

"Kami...telah usai."

Raut wajah Paman Shin berubah menjadi sendu. Rasa iba pun telak menghampiri Baekhyun ketika ia melihat bahu Chanyeol melemas.

"Oh, aku turut sedih mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, istirahatlah malam ini. Aku rasa...Yeonchan ada meninggalkan beberapa barang di kamarnya. Ia bilang jangan dibuang. Baekhyun-ah, bisa tolong aku antarkan Chanyeol ke kamarnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ketika Chanyeol berpamitan pada Paman Shin.

Perjalanan keduanya menuju lift sangat canggung. Tidak ada satu kata bertukar dari kedua bibir itu. Mungkin Baekhyun paham kalau orang di sampingnya ini tengah sedih mengingat Paman Shin baru saja menyinggung tentang—entahlah, mantan kekasih?

Terlarut dalam lamunannya, Baekhyun tidak sadar telah sampai di depan kamar masing-masing. Netranya menatap Chanyeol yang juga terdiam di depan kamarnya. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucap kata, namun tertutup lagi.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Maka, Baekhyun berinisiatif mengajaknya berkenalan. Bukankah mereka akan menjadi tetangga? Tetangga seharusnya mengenal baik bukan?

Chanyeol tersentak. Terkejut dengan ajakan perkenalan yang tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat lucu sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun, "Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Maka, malam itu menjadi penutup untuk keduanya. Dalam sebuah kisah, bukankah perkenalan adalah awal dari segalanya dimulai?

_—tbc._

**_it's been a long time, i guess?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Memasuki bulan kedua musim dingin, salju turun dengan lebat. Baekhyun bukan penyuka dingin, cenderung membencinya. Ia mencintai hangat. Sangat. Seperti segelas cokelat panas dengan asap mengepul. Seperti penghangat ruangan di tengah ruangan. Atau seperti pelukan Chanyeol di dalam selimut yang membungkus keduanya di atas ranjang. Berbagi sedikit kecup di bibir berhias senyum.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan keduanya berada pada hubungan yang—entahlah, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Chanyeol bilang ia sedikit trauma terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Baekhyun pun bukan orang yang suka terikat oleh hubungan. Ia orang yang bebas. Mereka hanya berkomitmen untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi, tidak ada sebuah status yang mengikat keduanya.

Baekhyun juga bingung sebenarnya bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan tentang hubungan keduanya bisa sampai tahap seperti ini. Sejak hari perkenalan mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering bertukar sapa. Kadang makan siang bersama atau bahkan makan malam bersama. Tidak jarang juga pria kelebihan tinggi badan itu akan bermain ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mengadakan barbekyu kecil-kecilan.

Jongdae pernah menuduh mereka melakukan hal aneh-aneh ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali dengan rambut berantakan. Namun kemudian pria berisik itu mengerti bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergadang untuk taruhan bermain poker.

Apa kalian berpikir mereka pernah melakukan seks? Tentu saja mereka pernah. Waktu itu adalah malam natal ketika Chanyeol kembali berkunjung ke kamarnya untuk barbekyu kecil. Namun, pria tinggi itu tidak hanya membawa daging sapi yang entah-ia-dapatkan-dari-mana, tetapi pria itu juga membawa beberapa wine yang terlihat mahal dan enak. Lalu, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Keduanya berakhir dalam desahan dan geraman dalam keadaan mabuk.

Pagi ketika mereka terbangun tanpa busana, Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras. Sampai Jongdae harus menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban kalau Baekhyun baru saja terbentur meja. Alasan konyol tapi masuk akal. Jadi, Jongdae membiarkannya.

Masih tanpa busana, keduanya duduk menghadap masing-masing. Membalut diri dengan selimut dan handuk. Pipi merona. Tubuh penuh tanda merah.

"Aku...kelepasan."

Begitulah alasan mereka berdua. Mereka menganggap bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang tidak sengaja mereka lakukan kemudian memilih melupakannya. Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Hingga pada tahap mereka melakukan seks kedua, ketiga, hingga kelima. Bukan karena kecelakaan lagi, namun kebutuhan. Seperti yang orang-orang bilang, friend with benefit.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu. Ada suatu rasa asing ketika mereka melakukan seks. Perutnya seringkali penuh dengan kupu-kupu karena bahagia ketika Chanyeol meneriakan namanya saat pelepasan. Atau ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Ia tidak tahu harus dengan kata apa ia menyebut perasaan ini. Pun bingung dengan perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Apa pria itu sudah berhasil melupakan mantan kekasihnya? Atau hanya menjadikan seks dengannya sebagai pelarian serta kebutuhan? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Pun tidak siap dengan segala jawaban pria tinggi itu.

"Kau melamun."

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Tertarik dari lamunannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sepasang netra cokelat muda terang menatapnya tepat di mata. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam keindahan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

"Aku—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Tubuhnya ditarik mendekat ke arah yang lebih besar. Tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat. Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengar debaran jantung Chanyeol di telinganya. Cepat. Namun tidak secepat miliknya. Baekhyun padahal berharap lebih.

"Tidak ada."

Hening menyambut keduanya. Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam irama debaran jantung Chanyeol yang menenangkan. Membuatnya perlahan memejamkan mata. Tertidur.

"Ketahuilah, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang ataupun nanti."

_—tbc._

**_this chap was ready for a long time...really long time._**


End file.
